Under a Shattered Moon
by gregorybryce9
Summary: [TWO-SHOT] What if Adam wasn't the only one that Blake had left behind? What if there was another faunus who had captured the cat's heart? And what that faunus was none other than our own favorite blond hero, Naruto Uzumaki? BlakexNaruto "It doesn't matter how far you run Blake, I will always find you. That's a promise of a lifetime!"


**Hey there all my loyal readers, I am back again with a new story... sorta. This is just a random idea that popped into my head just the other day and I've decided to write it out while I worked on my main stories. Really though, it's just a two** **-shot that I don't really plan to take anywhere. But I hope you enjoy it none the less as it's RWBYxNaruto fanfiction. The premise of it all circles around the idea that perhaps Adam wasn't the only one that Blake left behind when she abandoned the White Fang. What if there was another faunus within their ranks that had caught the kitten's eye. And if that faunus was none other than our favorite blond hero... that's right, it's a BlakexNaruto fanfiction.**

 **Enjoy...**

* * *

Blake had to admit that she felt a sick form of glee and satisfaction as she watched the Atlesian paladin fall with a loud crash. The large metal construct was missing both arms and one of its legs. The machinery was truly a mechanical masterpiece; a powerful arsenal in the Atlesian armada. It probably had cost the trusty general a pretty penny to build and Blake could testify that it was worth every cent he had paid. If it wasn't for the timely arrival of team JNPR then the disguised faunus wasn't entirely sure that her team would have been able to pull it off. They were gradually being pushed back before the salvation came in the form of a screaming Valkyrie as the hammer-wielding girl full on body slammed the robot. Her teammates were close behind, not being energetic or fit enough to keep up with a fully pumped Nora. It was a stroke of luck that Ruby had thought of to dial Jaune for backup but it had payed dividends when they truly needed it.

She sheathed her weapon, and strolled over to her blond partner. The blond brawler sensed her approach and waved her over, a grin on her face. The two teams were celebrating what felt like their first victory against their adversaries. After a few encounters with the White Fang and Roman Torchwick (which usually ended up with the bad guys escaping) this current victory felt... _real_. It was tangible evidence that they were indeed making a difference... or at the very least, making a start in that direction. This was what she had wanted. A way to atone for her past sins. But while she was happy that her efforts were producing results, she still thought there was more that could be done. If one thing she had realized from the night was that the White Fang was changing and morphing into something far more sinister. Something so twisted and filled with so much anger that she felt as though she could barely recognize her former organization. And she wouldn't let that stand. It was a bit hypocritical of her to get involved herself with stopping the White Fang after she had already claimed to have cut all ties with them but she couldn't just watch them truly become the monsters they were labelled as. She had promised herself that when she had left White Fang that she would make efforts to help her misguided brothers and sisters to see the error in their ways.

And that was a promise of a lifetime.

 _'I won't run away or back down. I'll never break my word. That's a promise of a lifetime!'_

The memory hit her like a freight train and caused her pull up short just before she reached her partner. Yang spared her a curious brow raise but Blake ignored it, her mind a continent away. This wasn't the first time she had thought about him and she was sure that it won't be the last either. She shook her head to clear the memories from surfacing and instead chose to listen to the small talk between the teen-aged soon-to-be hunters as they quipped among themselves. Ren, the stoic boy from team JNPR had a small smile on his face as he nodded along to Nora's loud tale about the just concluded fight with the Paladin. The orange haired girl's arms were flailing widely in the air as she dramatized a bunch of exaggerated combat poses. Just off to side, Pyrrha stood studiously behind her team leader as he chatted casually with his counterpart of team RWBY. The blond's sword was uncharacteristically missing from his hip, Blake assuming that he must have left it in his rush out to help. Honestly, that was the best she could come with to explain the blond's missing weapon. Every now and then, his eyes would drift to the Schnee heiress who in turn was too preoccupied talking to the blue-haired student from Vacuo. It was a pitiful sight really in her opinion. It obvious to all that the heiress was nursing some sort of crush on Neptune and Blake honestly felt that Neptune made for better boyfriend material than Jaune.

It was nothing against the blond Arc. More along the lines that Jaune and her friend the Schnee heiress were simply not compatible.

 _'That's something I doubt I'd ever have to say'._ If someone were to tell her a year ago that she, Blake Belladonna, former member of the White Fang would considered Weiss Schnee as a friend and trusted ally, then she would have undoubtedly laughed in their face. It would have been a preposterous idea back then - and it still is - but here they were, teammates and sisters-in-arms.

"How you holding up?" a male voice broke through her thoughts. Striding up from behind her, Sun Wukong had a strained smile on his face.

"Fine," she answered him, hoping against all hope that this conversation wasn't going where she thought it was going.

She wasn't entirely sure how she felt about the monkey faunus from Vacuo. He was an okay guy in her opinion. A tad bit too laid-back for her liking and a sort of a trouble maker. She had ran into him when she had ran from her teammates that night upon her accidental reveal and she found his company dependable, if not a bit annoying.

Honestly, she thought he was a good guy. There was nothing _wrong_ about him. Yet, there wasn't anything about him that truly drew her in to him. He was a jovial person, someone who always had a joke on hand even if it was corny. He was a flirt and she found his lines annoyingly tolerable... yet she felt conflicted about him on another level.

It wasn't a well-kept secret that the boy liked her. He had gone out of his way to made his feelings known and had risked his life to help her get closure about many issues she had had. And in that regard, she could return his feelings... somewhat.

On one hand, she was attracted to the boy. He was easy on the eyes and seemed reliable enough. He was strong enough to stand at her side in a fight and could prove to be a breath of fresh air. Where she was calm, collected and withdrawn, Sun was loud, boisterous and outgoing. They couldn't be any different and the saying that opposites attract really defined their situation.

But on the other hand, she knew why her attraction to the boy was so strong. From the spiky blond hair, the clear blue eyes and infectious laugh, Sun was almost a carbon-copy of another blond faunus that she knew. The two boys were too much alike and it would be unfair to either if she were to pursue a relationship with Sun. She knew that if she pursued a relationship with Sun, she would be using Sun as some sort of replacement for her lost love while she would no doubt be trampling on _his_ feelings if she were to do that.

Both boys deserved better in the long run and Blake was just not that. She wasn't the girl for either of them. She wasn't strong or brave. She couldn't even stand up to her fears. She was a coward who chose to ran when the times got tough and would always be running.

A hand on her shoulder dragged her from her thoughts. It was Sun.

"Are you sure you're okay, Blake?" the leader of team SNNN asked. He was in front of her now, standing between her and her partner.

"Yes, I'm fine," she hissed, a lot harsher than she meant to. Luckily - or unluckily - he ignored her biting remark like water off a duck's back.

He shrugged. "If you say so."

He opened his mouth to speak but Blake side-stepped him. It was rude but she didn't want to hear what he was about to say. If anything, it was most likely a pick-up line or something of that sorts. She left him standing there as she approached Yang.

Yang raised a brow. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing," she mumbled, hoping she would drop the topic. But with Yang being Yang, she knew it was a lost cause.

"Really now, 'cause that didn't seem like it was 'nothing'," Yang replied. The blond crossed her arms beneath her chest, unknowingly pronouncing her chest. "I may not know what's going on between you two but if it means anything, I think Sun is a good guy. Maybe you should give him a chance,"

"Well it doesn't mean anything!" she snapped. She paused and took a deep breath, quelling the bout of irritation she felt at Yang for not knowing when she should leave well enough alone. "Just... drop it, okay? I know what I'm doing," she continued in a subdued tone and ignored her partner's look that said, _'I'm not sure you know what you're doing.'_

Yang raised her fists in mock surrender. "Fine, I'll back off. No need to take the claws out," she teased and Blake felt another flair of irritation. Ever since her secret as a cat faunus had come out, the girl was relentless in her bad jokes, no matter how much Blake hated them. She knew it was the girl's way of showing that she didn't care about Blake's heritage but the cat jokes got annoying. Fast!

"Let's just... let's just finish this up. I just want to head back to our dorms," she drawled, and was pleased with the quick nod she received from her partner.

"Alrighty people!" Yang exclaimed. "Let's get Torchwick all wrapped up in a pretty little bow for when the coppers get here!" she joked. The two Beacon teams - alongside Sun and Neptune - gave their nods of agreement. Led by the hyper Nora, they made their way towards the rubble in search for criminal...

Only to be surprised when only a few feet away from the downed paladin, the world suddenly flipped on its axis and they all went down down in an instant. Blake felt a moment of panic as a sense of morbid nostalgia hit her in an instant. She had experienced this feeling before, but it hadn't been for many years. Before the darkness could claim her, a familiar voice whispered from behind her.

"I found you, Blake. Just like I promised,"

* * *

 **There it is. The next chapter will probably be the last and will be a lot longer than this one. Until then, you know what to do.**

 **Review, Follow and Favorite,  
-Gregorybryce9**


End file.
